Un secret dévoilé
by elya44
Summary: Du jour au lendemain l'agent spécial Timothy McGee va apprendre une nouvelle qui va changer toute sa vie, rien ne pourras jamais pu être pareil.
1. Chapter 1

Bonne lecture à tous et toutes,

Aujourd'hui était un matin tranquille au NCIS, l'équipe de Gibbs rédigeait leur rapport en retard quand soudain les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir laissant en sortant un homme dans un costume élégant et se dirigeant vers le bureau de l'agent McGee.

…- Bonjour, vous êtes l'agent McGee ?

McGee- Oui c'est moi, pourquoi ? Qui êtes-vous.

…- Excuser moi je ne me suis pas présenté, je suis avocat, maître Cooper.

McGee- Et que puis-je faire pour vous maître.

Cooper- Il y aurait-il un endroit où je pourrais vous parler en privé.

McGee- Oui bien sûr, je reviens patron.

Gibbs- Prenez votre temps McGee.

Tony- A votre avis pourquoi un avocat voudrait parler à McGee, il a des problèmes.

Ziva- Il nous en aurait parlé quand même.

McGee et Maitre Cooper se dirigèrent vers l'une des salles de conférences du NCIS, ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre.

McGee- Alors qu'elle est le problème.

Cooper- Vous souvenez vous de Madame Katie Kicker ?

McGee- Je n'ai plus rien avoir avec elle et cette histoire est vieille de pratiquement cinq ans et je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne et je ne veux pas que ça se sache, surtout à mon travail, je ne veux plus en entendre parler.

Cooper- Elle est morte.

McGee- D'accord mas je ne vois toujours pas en quoi ça me concerne.

Cooper- Madame Kicker vous a laissé quelque chose ou plutôt…

McGee- Oui des cicatrices.

Cooper- Je pensais plus à une petite fille de quatre ans, qui est votre fille avant de venir vous voir j'ai vérifié car je connais votre histoire, les tests correspondent.

McGee- C'est impossible je n'ai pas d'enfant, quand on s'est séparé, elle n'était pas enceinte.

Cooper- Si, elle était enceinte et cette petite n'a personne d'autre que vous, vous en avez la garde exclusive si vous accepter mais si vous refusez, elle ira dans un orphelinat et je peux vous assurer que ce serait la pire chose à faire.

McGee- Pourquoi ça ? Je ne comprends pas.

Cooper- Elle a fait subir le même traitement qu'elle vous a infligé quelque année plus tôt.

McGee- Vous êtes en train de me dire que Katie battait sa propre fille, ma fille.

Cooper- C'est cela, elle a fini de nombreuse fois à l'hôpital mais à chaque fois elle disait qu'elle était tombée, elle a besoin d'un foyer stable entouré de gens qui l'aimerons.

McGee- Mais je suis marié à mon travail et je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à m'occuper d'une enfant de quatre ans.

Cooper- Et vous êtes aussi le père d'une petite fille de quatre ans traumatisée et qui ne comprend pas pourquoi son père n'a jamais été là.

McGee- Comment s'appelle-t-elle.

Cooper- Lilli, prenez au moins le temps de venir la voir avec moi, je peux vous y conduire, rencontrez la, cette une merveilleuse petite fille.

McGee- Très bien je viens avec vous, juste le temps de prendre mes affaires et je vous rejoins au parking.

Cooper- Je vous remercie, vous verrez vous ne le regrettez pas.

Cooper sortit en premier de la salle de conférence, McGee lui resta encore quelque instant à penser à tout ce qui venait d'être dit, puis finalement il sortit. Il se dirigea en direction de son bureau au moment où il voulut commencer à ranger ses affaires pour rejoindre l'avocat le téléphone de Gibbs sonna.

Gibbs- Marines mort, prenez vos affaires, en route.

McGee- Euh patron, je ne peux pas venir, je dois encore régler quelque détail avec l'avocat, je reviendrais le plutôt possible, c'est très important.

Gibbs- Très bien, rien de grave au moins.

McGee- A dire vrai j'en sais rien, bon à plus tard.

Le temps que McGee finisse de ranger ses affaires Gibbs et les autres étaient déjà partit en direction de la scène de crime. McGee arriva vers l'avocat pour partir en direction de l'orphelinat de Washington, il n'avait pas dit un mot durant tout le trajet. Cooper gara la voiture et ils se retrouvèrent devant un grand bâtiment.

Cooper- Vous êtes prêt ?

McGee- Pas vraiment.

Cooper emmena McGee dans le bureau de la directrice de l'orphelinat, quand ils rentrèrent, Timothy vit une petite fille, qui serrait une peluche en forme de lion dans ces bras, elle avait les cheveux brun qui lui arrivait au niveau des hanches et de magnifique yeux vert identique à ceux de Timothy McGee, son père, elle portait un simple jeans avec un avec un tee-shirt manche longue Hello Kities, ce qui fit sourire Tim.

Directrice- Bonjour, agent McGee, je suis la directrice de l'établissement je suppose que vous êtes ici pour Lilli.

McGee- Oui, c'est cela, comment va-t'-elle ?

Directrice- Depuis qu'elle est arrivée elle n'a parlé à personne.

McGee- Je peux essayer.

Directrice- Bien sûr, c'est votre fille, je vais vous laisser.

La directrice et l'avocat sortir du bureau pour laisser McGee et Lilli parler. McGee se dirigea en direction de la petite, il se baissa pour être à sa hauteur.

McGee- Eh, salut, comment tu vas ?

Pour la première fois, depuis qu'elle était arrivée, Lilli leva les yeux pour faire face à l'homme qui se retrouvait en face d'elle et elle le reconnut tout de suite, elle avait vu une photo de cette homme que sa mère avait caché, cette homme était son père, qui l'avait abandonné à sa mère, qui lui faisait mal, ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes quand elle le regarda.

Lilli- Pourquoi tu m'as abandonné ?

McGee- Comment ça ?

Lilli- T'es partis et t'as laissé maman me tapé, pourquoi t'étais pas là.

McGee- Je ne savais pas que tu existais, ta mère ne m'a jamais parler de ton existence sinon je te jure que je serais resté et je ne l'aurais jamais laissé te faire du mal.

Lilli- C'est vrai.

McGee- Je le jure.

Lilli- Mais tu vas encore partir.

McGee- Comment ça que veut tu dire ?

Lilli- Tu vas m'abandonner dans cette orphelinat, je veux pas, je veux rester avec toi, je sais que tu me connais pas mais je te promets que moi et Simba on sera très gentil, on t'embêtera pas c'est promis.

McGee- Simba ? Qui est Simba ?

Lilli- Bah c'est mon lion, tu sais Simba comme dans le Roi Lion, t'avais pas vu le dessin animé.

McGee- Si une fois et c'est un très bon dessin animé.

Lilli- C'est le meilleur, alors tu veux bien ?

McGee- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas de toi Lilli mais en ce moment j'ai une vie très compliqué et peu de temps à consacré et puis c'est tout petit chez moi.

Lilli- Mais ce n'est pas grave chez maman je dormais sur le canapé.

McGee- Tu n'avais ni chambre ni lit ?

Lilli- Non c'est maman qui prenait le lit alors tu veux toujours pas de moi ?

McGee- J'ai une idée Lilli, le temps que je trouve un appartement plus grand, tu restes ici et des que j'ai trouvé, je t'emmène avec moi c'est d'accord mais en attendant on peut toujours se voir quand je

Lilli- Tu dis sa maintenant mais si sa trouve tu viendras pas demain ni les autres jours.

McGee- Je te le promets.

Lilli (en levant son petit doigt)- sur le petit doigt ?

McGee (en lui serrant son petit doigt)- Sur le petit doigt.

Lilli- Bon c'est d'accord.

La petite Lilli se jeta dans les bras de son père et se mit à pleurer mais cette fois c'était des larmes de joie et non de tristesse, elle avait enfin quelqu'un sur qui compter.

McGee sortit du bureau pour aller la directrice de l'établissement et lui expliquer la situation. Il prit sa fille une dernière fois dans ses bras l'embrassa sur le front en promettant une nouvelle fois qu'il serait bien là demain en début d'après-midi puis alla en direction du parking pour retourner à son travail au NCIS.

Quad il arriva au NCIS, il put constater que l'équipe n'était pas encore revenue de la scène de crime, il s'assit donc derrière son bureau et posa ses deux mains sous son menton en repensant au quelque instant qu'il venait de partager avec sa fille, sa fille cela faisait bizarre et oui il était papa, puis il commença à se demander si il fallait qu'il en parle à Gibbs ou attendre et voir comment cela allait se passer au fil du temps, la deuxième solution pensait être la meilleur option puis il décida d'aller sur son ordinateur pour trouver un site d'agence immobilière et trouver un appartement plus grand qui lui conviendrait à lui mais aussi à sa fille, cela sonnait bizarre mais il savait qu'il arrivait à s'y faire très vite, car pour lui il n'y a rien de plus précieux que la famille.

Quelque instant plus tard le reste de l'équipe (Gibbs, Tony et Ziva) sortirent de l'ascenseur mais McGee ne les avait pas entendus arriver tellement concentré sur le site de l'agence immobilière afin de pouvoir le partager avec sa fille qu'il ne vit même pas Tony arrivé derrière lui.

Tony- Alors bizut tu cherches un nouvel appartement.

McGee- oui pourquoi ça t'étonnes ?

Tony- Non simple curiosité, alors l'avocat il te voulait quoi ?

McGee- C'est pas tes affaires alors laisse tomber je ne dirai rien.

Tony- ne Le prend pas comme sa McGrognon.

McGee- Tu m'énerves Tony alors qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé.

Gibbs- Caporal John Camden assassiné par trois balles une a l'épaule, une dans la hanche et l'autre en plein cœur celle-là a dû être fatale mais Ducky nous en diras plus quand il aura fini son autopsie.

A la fin de la journée il avait enfin trouvé un suspect, il avait le mobile et l'opportunité et avait laissé des traces partout pas très intelligent, Tony et Ziva étaient partis le chercher à son domicile pour l'emmener en salle d'interrogatoire, il avoué au bout de quelque instant trop impressionner par Gibbs.

Aux alentours de huit heures toute Tony et Ziva avaient pu rentrer chez eux mais Gibbs lui retenus McGee quelque instant.

McGee- Un problème patron ?

Gibbs- C'est plutôt à vous que je devrais poser la question, depuis l'arrivée de l'avocat ce matin vous avez l'air complètement chambouler, vous savez que vous pouvez venir me parler quand vous le souhaiter ma porte sera toujours ouverte.

McGee- Je sais patron et je vous en remercie mais je dois vraiment rentrer chez moi.

Gibbs- Très bien.

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

Bonne lecture à tous et toutes,

_**McGee- Un problème patron ?**_

_**Gibbs- C'est plutôt à vous que je devrais poser la question, depuis l'arrivée de l'avocat ce matin vous avez l'air complètement chambouler, vous savez que vous pouvez venir me parler quand vous le souhaiter ma porte sera toujours ouverte.**_

_**McGee- Je sais patron et je vous en remercie mais je dois vraiment rentrer chez moi.**_

_**Gibbs- Très bien.**_

Comme il l'avait promis l'agent McGee se retrouva devant l'orphelinat dans lequel vivait sa fille en attendant de trouver quelque chose de mieux pour eux deux. Quand il passa la porte du grand bâtiment, il put constater que sa fille l'attendait déjà dans le hall avec son petit sac à dos et son lion mais quand elle vit son père arriver elle posa tout et courut dans ces bras et McGee l'attrapa au vol.

Lilli- Alors t'avais pas mentis, t'es revenue.

McGee- J'avais promis sur le petit doigt, je vais voir ta directrice pour lui dire qu'on part et qu'on rentrera en fin d'après-midi d'accord ?

Lilli- D'accord.

Il la reposa donc au sol pour aller prévenir la directrice de l'établissement qu'il emmenait la petite pour le restant de l'après-midi. Une fois qu'elle fut prévenue, ils partirent donc tous les deux en direction de sa nouvelle voiture qu'il avait acheté ce matin et oui il en avait dut en acheter une nouvelle et dire adieu à sa précieuse Porsch contre une familiale pour sa fille, il lui avait même acheté un siège auto.

McGee- Allez grimpe, que je t'attache.

Lilli- Non m'attache pas ! Je voulais pas faire de bêtise, s'il te plait papa.

McGee- (en lui faisant un bisou sur le front) Ne panique pas, je voulais te mettre ta ceinture de sécurité c'est tout je ne vais pas te faire de mal, c'est juste pour ta sécurité.

Lilli- C'est promis.

McGee- Juré, maintenant installe toi bien, voilà.

McGee ferma la porte arrière et fit le tour de la voiture pour s'installer sur le siège avant de sa nouvelle voiture. Il avait acheté un CD de chanson pour le mettre dans sa voiture pour que sa fille puisse l'écouter et il était sûr et certain que ça lui plairait.

McGee- J'ai acheté un nouveau CD ce matin tu vas dire ce que tu en penses maintenant d'accord.

Lilli- OK.

Il inséra le CD dans l'auto radio et put constater que dès les premières mélodies de la chanson elle arbora un énorme sourire et tapa dans ses deux petites mains puis se mit à chanter, McGee se mit à chanter lui aussi quelque instant plus tard, puis finalement après vingt minutes de route il s'arrêta à coté d'un parc qui se trouvait juste en face de chez lui, il coupa le CD qui n'était autre que toutes les chansons du dessin animé le Roi Lion, sont préférée. Il la détacha de son siège pour sortir de la voiture et lui prit la main pour aller s'amuser au parc.

Une fois dans le parc Lilli courut vers les jeux principalement vers le toboggan, elle avait toujours rêvé d'en faire mais avec sa mère elle ne faisait jamais rien, elle restait toujours enfermé dans le petit appartement dans lequel elle vivait avec sa mère, elle vit son père s'assoir sur un banc en face d'elle pour qu'il puisse continuer à la surveiller, elle le connaissait à peine mais elle savait qu'elle voulait rester avec lui, ne plus jamais le quitter, elle espérait juste que ce ne soit pas un rêve ou dans ce cas ne jamais se réveiller. Vers quatre heures son père l'appela pour aller manger une glace il fallait profiter de ce beau mois de juin.

McGee- Alors ta glace qu'elle parfum ?

Lilli- Chocolat.

McGee- Alors une glace chocolat pour la demoiselle et une pistache pour moi s'il vous plait.

McGee paya les deux glaces puis le père et la fille allèrent s'assoir sur le banc qui se trouvait à côté pour manger leur glace.

McGee- Alors elle est bonne cette glace.

Lilli- Meilleur que la dernière fois, tu sais c'est que la deuxième fois que j'en mange.

McGee- Seulement ?

Lilli- Oui avec maman on mangeait que des pâtes c'est tout et la seule fois où j'ai pu goûter une glace c'est quand je suis arrivée à l'orphelinat et elle était pas aussi bonne que celle-ci et puis à l'orphelinat la nourriture est pas bonne.

Puis ils continuèrent de parler de tout et de rien car McGee voulait en savoir plus sur la vie qu'avait mené sa fille avant la mort de sa mère mais il ne voulait pas la brusquer alors ils partirent sur des sujets un peu plus futile comme de l'endroit où se trouvait l'endroit où il travaillait et sans même sans rendre compte, il était arrivé à la fin d'après-midi et il était temps que Lilli retourne à l'orphelinat. Quand ils arrivèrent las bas il lui promit qu'il reviendrait très bientôt et lui fit un gros câlin.

En arrivant chez lui, il ne prit même pas le temps de manger, il alla à sa salle de bain pour prendre une douche et aller se coucher il s'endormit en pensant au merveilleux moment qu'il avait passé quelque instant plutôt en compagnie de son adorable petite fille, il était sûr de pouvoir faire de beau rêve.

Le lendemain matin n'ayant pas sa fille ni d'appel de Gibbs cela signifiait qu'il pouvait reprendre ses recherches pour un nouvel appartement, il commençait à désespérer puisque qu'on arrivait à la fin de la journée et il n'avait toujours rien trouvé qui pourrait lui convenir à lui et à Lilli puis finalement il trouva l'appartement parfait malheureusement il ne pouvait pas appeler car on était dimanche mais il appellerait l'agence demain à la première heure, l'appartement possédait deux chambres dont une possédait sa propre salle de bain, mais il y avait une deuxième salle de bain une cuisine américaine qui donnait sur un grand salon parfait, juste ce dont il avait besoin qui plus est, il se trouvait à dix minutes à pied de son lieu de travail pas besoin de prendre la voiture, deuxième bon point est qu'il y avait aussi une école maternel/primaire à quinze minutes parfait pour Lilli. Maintenant qu'il avait trouvé l'appartement parfait cela signifiait qui allait avoir la garde exclusive de Lilli, il avait peur mais était en même temps excité de pouvoir jouer son rôle de père.

Le lendemain matin avant de partir au travail il appela l'agence pour l'appartement qui était toujours libre à son plus grand soulagement il n'avait plus qu'à signé le bail, il promit de passer en fin d'après-midi puis parti au travail en bus pour ne pas que l'équipe puisse constater sa nouvelle voiture.

Quand il arriva au NCIS il se mit derrière son bureau près à commencer à rédiger son rapport par rapport à l'affaire du meurtre du caporal qui avait été vite bouclé si toutes les affaires pouvaient être aussi simples mais cela serait trop beau pour être vrai. Quand Gibbs arriva lui aussi à son bureau McGee se demanda si il devait lui parler de Lilli après tout lui aussi il avait eu une fille qui avait eu quatre ans, peut-être qu'il serait en mesure de l'aider, alors il se leva de son bureau près à parler de sa fille à son patron mais il n'en eu pas le temps car il vit Tony et Ziva arriver, il pensa qu'il lui demanderai une prochaine fois, il décida donc de se rassoir quand son téléphone se mit à sonner.

-Agent spécial Timothy McGee.

-_**Bonjour, je suis la dir**__**ectrice de l'orphelinat.**_

-Oui bonjour, il y a un problème.

**-**_**En quelque sorte.**_

-Comment ça en quelque sorte.

-_**Voilà c'est-à-dire que depuis dimanche midi Lilli refuse de sortir de son dortoir et ne fait que pleurer, elle dit que vous l'avez abandonné encor**__**e.**_

-Je ne comprends pourquoi dit-elle ça? Je lui ai promis que je serais là pour elle et je serais la pour elle, je ne veux pas l'abandonner.

-_**Elle a dit que si vous vouliez d'elle pour seriez venue la voir hier ou au moins l'appeler.**_

-Je comprends mieux maintenant, je voudrais lui parler s'il vous plait.

Quelque instant plus tard il entendus une petite voix qu'il reconnaissait comme étant celle de sa fille.

_**- Pourquoi t'as pas appelé, hier, tu veux pas de moi.**_

-Non ce n'est pas pour ça, c'est parce que j'ai passé la journée à nous chercher un appartement pour nous.

-_**Avec Simba ?**_

-Evidemment avec Simba, on n'ira nulle part sans lui et si tu veux je passe te prendre après le travail et on n'ira le voir ensemble.

_**-C'est vrai.**_

-Rien plus de vrai, je passe te chercher en fin d'après-midi.

_**-Cool ! A tout à heure papa.**_

-A tout l'heure mon ange.

_**-La directrice veut te parler.**_

_**-Agent McGee je vois que le problème est réglé et qu'on se voit tout à l'heure.**_

-C'est exact le problème est réglé.

Puis la directrice et l'agent McGee raccrochèrent tous les deux le téléphone, quand McGee raccrocha le téléphone il avait un énorme sourire aux lèvres ce qui n'échappa pas à l'équipe et qui en plus de ça avait entendus la conversation, Tony fut le premier qui prit la parole.

Tony- Petit cachotier, McRoméo alors ça fait combien de temps que ça dure entre vous deux et sa doit être sérieux, pour que tu veuilles t'installer avec elle.

Abby- (qui était venue leur rendre visite en attendant d'avoir du travail)- Qui s'installe avec qui.

Tony- C'est McCachotier d'après la conversation qu'il a eu il va s'installer avec sa copine.

Abby- Tu as une copine ? (commençant à s'énerver) Pourquoi tu m'as rien dis je suis censée être ta meilleure amie tu n'as pas à me cacher ça et puis comment elle s'appelle et depuis quand tu la connais.

McGee- Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'elle s'appelle Lilli et qu'elle est parfaite.

Ziva- Tu dois surement beaucoup l'aimer parce que tu as les yeux qui brille rien que de parler d'elle.

McGee- Je crois que oui.

Abby- Bon je vous laisse j'ai oublié quelque chose dans mon laboratoire.

McGee- Qu'est- ce qu'elle a ?

Ziva- Je pense qu'elle est jalouse.

McGee- Pourquoi ?

Tony- Tu le fais exprès bizut ou quoi, elle est jalouse de Lilli, de te voir avec une autre femme.

McGee- Elle ne devrait pas.

La fin de la journée arriva très vite et n'ayant eu aucun cas de la journée ils purent partir un peu plutôt que d'habitude au plus grand plaisir de McGee qui se dirigea directement vers sa voiture pour aller chercher Lilli qui l'attendait dans le hall de l'établissement en attendant l'arrivée de son père. Puis McGee conduisit avec Lilli à l'arrière de la voiture pour aller vers leur nouveau chez eux, d'ailleurs l'employer de l'agence les attendait déjà.

Employer- Bonjour Mr McGee, je suis Lana de l'agence immobilière.

McGee- (avec Lilli dans ses bras) Bonjour et je vous présente Lilli ma fille.

Lana- Bonjour Lilli.

Lilli- Bonjour Madame.

Lana- Venez je vais vous faire visiter.

McGee- Cette endroit est parfait, qu'en penses-tu Lilli, on le prend ?

Lilli- Oui on le prend !

McGee- Où est ce que je signe.

Après avoir signé les papiers, Lana lui à donner les clés de l'appartement, s'aillait maintenant qu'ils avaient l'appartement parfait il ne restait plus qu'à déménager son ancien appartement et s'installer ici.

Lilli- Maintenant qu'on là, ça veut dire que ce soir je dormirais plus à l'orphelinat mais ici avec toi c'est trop bien.

McGee- (en se baissant pour être à sa hauteur) Non pas encore avant il faut tout déménager et acheter des meubles pour faire ta chambre.

Lilli- Bon d'accord.

McGee- Demain je dirais à mon travail que je suis malade et comme sa on pourra commencer le déménagement et t'acheter de nouveau meuble pour que tu puisses avoir une vrai chambre et tu rencontreras ta tante Sarah.

Lilli- D'accord trop cool, sa s'ra génial !

McGee- Je te ramène et je passe te chercher demain matin.

Après avoir déposé Lilli à l'orphelinat il retourna chez lui pour appeler sa petite sœur pour lui avouer la vérité, il aurait pu se confier à une personne de l'équipe mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne leur avait jamais parlé de son histoire avec Katie alors que Sarah elle le savait, elle l'avait découvert et il s'était confier et elle l'avait aidé à sortir de cette enfer. C'est pour cela qu'il composa le numéro de sa petite sœur.

-Allo Sarah c'est moi Tim.

_**-Eh salut que me vaut cet appel.**_

-Voilà j'ai quelque chose à te dire mais aussi à te demander, c'est à propos de Katie.

-_**Cette vipère **__**qu'est-**__**ce qu'elle **__**t'a**__** fait ?**_

-Elle est morte et c'est comme ça que j'ai appris que elle et moi nous avions un enfant elle s'appelle Lilli et avant de me couper c'est bien ma fille des test ADN ont été réalisés mais c'est tout le contraire de Katie et Katie la frappait sa propre fille, ma fille et je voudrais que tu l'as rencontre tu verras elle est super et j'ai réussi à trouver un appartement pour nous deux mais j'ai besoin de ton aide pour le déménagement et pour faire des courses avec nous.

_**-Ça me ferais super plaisir, j'en reviens pas je suis tata et Tim tu seras un super papa, tu verras tout se passera bien pour elle comme pour toi mais qu'est-ce que tu vas dire au parent.**_

-Tu sais papa et moi ce n'est pas l'entente cordiale et maman se range toujours de son côté alors tu sais je m'en fiche un peu, je passe te prendre demain et après on ira chercher Lilli.

-_**Très bien à demain je t'aime Tim.**_

-Moi aussi je t'aime Sarah.

Et c'est sur ces mots qu'il raccrocha, il faudra qu'il pense à envoyer un e-mail demain à son patron pour le prévenir qu'il ne viendrait pas travailler pour cause de gastro après tout on est en plein dans la saison des gastros et c'est sur ses dernières pensées qu'il partit se coucher.

A suivre…..


	3. Chapter 3

Bonne lecture à tous et toutes et j'espère que cette suite vous plairas.

_**Et c'est sur ces mots qu'il raccrocha, il faudra qu'il pense à envoyer un e-mail demain à son patron pour le prévenir qu'il ne viendrait pas travailler pour cause de gastro après tout on est en plein dans la saison des gastros et c'est sur ses dernières pensées qu'il partit se coucher.**_

Le lendemain matin, il envoya un e-mail au directeur Vance ainsi qu'à Gibbs pour les prévenir de son absence et qu'il ne s'inquiète pas pour lui, puis après il se prépara pour aller chercher sa petite sœur au campus dans le but de lui présenter sa fille et de commencer le déménagement, d'ailleurs il avait fait appel à des déménageurs qui passerai dans l'après-midi. Il s'arrêta devant le campus pour aller chercher sa sœur.

Sarah- Je vois que tu as changé de voiture, plus grande.

McGee- Je ne pouvais quand même pas garder la Porsch, j'ai une fille maintenant.

Sarah- T'as l'air de vraiment tenir à elle.

McGee- Je sais même si ça ne fait pas tellement longtemps qu'on se connait, je crois que je peux dire que je l'aime, elle est si attachante, tu verras toi aussi tu vas tomber sous son charme quand tu la

verras.

Sarah- J' n'en doute pas un seul instant.

Trente minutes plus tard,

McGee- S'aillait on est arrivés, tu viens.

Sarah- Je te suis.

Sarah et Timothy descendirent donc de la voiture et se dirigèrent tous les deux en direction du grand bâtiment, quand ils y entrèrent, elle vit une petite fille assise sur une chaise attendant l'arrivée de son père et d'ailleurs quand elle le vit on sourire s'illumina et elle courut en direction de son père et il la prit dans ces bras.

Lilli- PAPA ! Alors on va aller chercher des meubles pour ma chambre.

McGee- Oui on va y aller et d'ailleurs je voudrais te présenter ta tante Sarah, elle va venir avec nous.

Lilli- Chouette, bonjour tata Sarah, ça veut dire qu'on va faire une sortie en famille.

Sarah- C'est cela, je suis contente de te rencontrer.

Lilli- Moi aussi.

McGee- Dis ma puce, tu veux bien rester avec tata Sarah un moment je dois aller parler avec la directrice, j'en ai pas pour longtemps (se tournant vers sa sœur), tiens les clés de la voiture installe la je reviens.

Lilli- D'accord.

McGee partit donc en direction du bureau de la directrice pendant que Sarah et Lilli partirent en direction de la voiture de ce dernier. Il revint environ vingt minutes plus tard mais avant de monter dans la voiture Sarah l'entendit ouvrir le coffre et mettre quelque chose dedans puis il se mit derrière le volant.

McGee- Prête les filles à faire les magasins.

Sarah/Lilli- Oui !

Lilli- Papa tu peux remettre le CD du roi lion, y te plais.

McGee- Je peux et maintenant en route.

Sarah- Dis pourquoi tu devais parler à la directrice.

McGee- Tu verras tout à l'heure.

Sarah- Ok, Eh Tim ta fille est génial malgré tout ce qu'elle a vécus je crois que moi aussi je peux l'aimer très rapidement.

McGee- Je te l'avais dit.

Puis ils se mirent tous les trois à chanter au rythme de la musique tout en riant, et finalement quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant le magasin. Lilli était toute excitée à l'idée de pouvoir choisir le mobilier de sa chambre, avoir sa chambre à elle, elle prit la main de son père et celle de sa tante Sarah et partirent tous trois à l'intérieur du magasin.

Sarah- Elle a l'air heureuse.

McGee- Je sais et cela me rend heureux, Katie prenait la chambre et elle laissait Lilli dormir sur le canapé.

Sarah- C'est affreux, tu sais elle hâte d'habiter avec toi et sa l'embête d'attendre le déménagement, elle est toute excitée.

McGee- Eh bien, j'ai fait appel à des déménageurs et cette après-midi ils font tous le déménagement c'est pour ça que je voulais choisir les meubles de sa chambre en premier en espérant que le principal soit disponible, je voulais parler à la directrice pour remplir les papiers et en avoir la garde exclusive, j'ai pris ces affaires aussi.

Sarah- C'est génial, elle attend sa avec impatience.

McGee- Je comptais lui dire au repas ce midi.

Sarah- Et comment tu vas faire pour ton travail, il te prend beaucoup de temps.

McGee- Je sais mais je suis prêt à changer de travail pour pouvoir la garder près de moi-même si j'espère que ça n'arrivera pas, j'aime mon travail mais j'aime encore plus ma fille.

Sarah- Tu seras un père génial.

Le midi était arrivé et Tim, Sarah et la petite Lilli étaient partis manger dans un petite restaurant, d'ailleurs c'est au moment du dessert que McGee lui avait annoncé la bonne nouvelle que c'était aujourd'hui qu'ils s'installaient ensemble, tellement contente Lilli avait laissé sa glace de côté pour aller dans les bras de son père, Sarah avait été attendrit de ce tableau elle était sûre d'elle son grand frère serait une super papa, elle n'avait aucun doute la dessus.

Dans l'après-midi comme cela était prévu les déménageurs étaient arrivés pour tout installer dans le nouvel appartement des McGee. Le soir la majeur partie des meubles avaient été installés même ceux de la chambre de Lilli, il ne restait maintenant que quelque carton à trainer par ici et par là. Ce soir était leur premier dîner et pour ça Tim avait commandé une pizza que Lilli avait adoré, quand ce fut l'heure du coucher pour Lilli il l'installa dans le lit et lui raconta une histoire et l'embrassa sur sa joue.

Lilli- Bonne nuit papa, je t'aime.

McGee- Bonne nuit mon cœur, je t'aime aussi.

Il laissa la porte de la chambre entre-ouverte et regarda un peu la télévision avant d'aller se coucher mais avec la journée qu'il venait de passer il ne tarda pas lui aussi à aller se coucher. Mais en plein milieu de la nuit aux alentours de trois heures du matin, il entendit Lilli crier alors il se dépêcha de sortir de son lit et courut en direction de sa chambre, elle était en train de faire un cauchemar, il s'assit sur le rebord de son lit pour la réveiller.

Lilli- Me tape pas maman, c'est promis je ferais plus de bêtises.

McGee- Eh, Eh mon ange c'est moi papa, tout va bien tu es en sécurité, plus personne ne te feras de mal, c'est fini.

Lilli- Papa ?

McGee- Oui, c'est moi (en la prenant dans ses bras et la berçant en même temps), tout vas bien, chut, chut, calme toi, voilà c'est bien.

Lilli- Je peux dormir avec toi papa, s'te plait, juste ce soir.

McGee- D'accord.

Il la prit dans ses bras pour l'emmener jusque dans sa chambre, il la posa de l'autre côté de son lit, puis s'allongea à son tour puis la petite vint se blottir dans les bras rassurants de son père. Le lendemain matin quand le réveil de McGee sonna il sentit un poids sur son bras puis il se remémora les évènements de la veille, il la réveilla doucement pour qu'elle puisse se préparer, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de louper une autre journée de travail, il se demanda comment il allait faire pour la petite quand il se souvint qu'il y avait une garderie à son travail sa sera parfait pour aujourd'hui.

McGee- Lilli viens prendre ton petit déjeuner, céréales avec du lait.

Lilli- J'arrive papa, juste le temps de mettre mon tee-shirt.

McGee- D'accord, je vais me préparer tout est prêt t'as plus qu'à te servir.

Lilli- D'accord.

Une fois que McGee est fini de se préparer, il rejoint Lilli pour le petit déjeuner puis ils partirent tous deux à pied en direction du NCIS après tout dix minutes à pied ce n'est pas énorme, une fois arrivé au NCIS il déposa Lilli à la garderie et lui dis qu'il viendrait la chercher ce soir et que son déjeuner était dans son sac, il l'embrassa et partit en direction de son bureau dans le but de reprendre son travail.

Quand il arriva derrière son bureau Gibbs le mit au courant du nouveau cas et lui demanda d'aller au labo d'Abby pour l'aider sur les derniers éléments qu'elle venait de trouver.

McGee- Salut Abby, le patron m'a demandé de venir t'aider.

Abby- C'est bon tu peux partir je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

McGee- Si Gibbs m'a demandé de descendre, c'est que tu as forcément besoin de mon aide.

Abby- Non je te dis ça ira.

McGee- Bon sa suffit maintenant, je vois bien que il y a un problème donc tu vas me le dire pour qu'on puisse travailler.

Abby- Tu veux la vérité ?

McGee- Oui.

Abby- Je suis censée être ta meilleure amie et tu ne m'as rien dis à propos de cette fameuse Lilli et apparemment sa doit être sérieux pour que vous installiez ensemble, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me l'as caché, je ne veux plus te parler.

McGee- Abby ce n'est pas…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car son téléphone portable se mit à sonner.

McGee- Juste deux secondes Abby, McGee.

…_**.- Agent McGee, c'est Laura de la garderie.**_

McGee- Un problème avec Lilli.

_**Laura- Oui, elle s'est endormit et elle vient de faire un cauchemar et je n'arrive pas à la calmer, si…**_

McGee- J'arrive tout de suite.

McGee- Désoler Abby, je dois y aller Lilli a besoin de moi.

Abby- Elle doit vraiment être importante pour que tu quittes ton travail.

McGee- Oui, je serais prêt à changer de travail pour elle, bon je te laisse, je dois aller la chercher et je reviens.

McGee partit donc à toute vitesse vers l'ascenseur qui l'amènerait directement à la garderie, laissant une Abby déboussolé par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Quand il arriva à la garderie, il trouva Laura qui l'emmena vers sa fille, puis quand il l'a vu il se dirigea vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et la calmer.

Lilli-Papa me laisse pas là s'il te plait, je ferais pas de bruit pendant que tu travailleras c'est promis.

McGee- Bon c'est d'accord pour cette fois mais demain on cherchera une autre solution, bon y vas.

Il salua Laura quand il partit avec Lilli dans ses bras et se dirigea vers le labo d'Abby, il devait travailler avec elle de toute façon et elle allait rencontrer Lilli.

McGee- Je vais te présenter une personne qui compte beaucoup pour moi, alors pas de bêtises d'accord.

Lilli- D'accord.

Quand ils sortirent de l'ascenseur, il posa la petite et cette dernière lui prit la main. Quand ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le labo ils virent Abby assise la tête entre ces mains et qui pleurait, Lilli qui n'aimait pas voir les gens triste lâcha la main de son père et alla en direction d'Abby et posa sa petite main sur sa cuisse.

Lilli- Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Abby- (en levant la tête en direction de Lilli) Pour rien de bien méchant.

Lilli- Bah moi quand je pleure c'est quand j'ai mal ou quand je suis triste alors tu es triste ou tu as mal.

Abby- Plus triste mais ça ira mais toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ce n'est pas un endroit pour les enfants de to âge et comment t'appel tu ?

Lilli- Moi c'est Lilli et j'ai quatre ans.

Abby- C'est mignon comme prénom et où sont tes parents ?

Lilli- Bah j'ai pu de maman mais elle était pas gentille maintenant je vis avec mon papa.

Abby- Et il est où ton papa.

Lilli- Bah derrière toi.

McGee- Lilli est ma fille.

Abby- Tu es…alors aucune petite amie ?

McGee- Non juste ma fille et moi depuis hier, je n'étais pas malade hier je m'installai dans mon nouvelle appartement avec Lilli.

Abby- Tu m'as caché que tu avais une fille.

Lilli- Il est mignon ton hipotame.

Abby- Elle s'appelle Bert.

Lilli- Mon doudou moi il s'appelle Simba, c'est un lion c'est pour ça.

Abby- C'est mignon ça.

McGee- Lilli tu restes la, deux minutes sans toucher à rien le temps que je parle avec Abby, d'accord.

Lilli- D'accord papa, est ce qu'avant je peux jouer avec Bert.

Abby- Oui tiens, on revient.

Pendant que Lilli jouait avec Bert, McGee avait pris à part Abby dans le couloir juste derrière la porte du labo pour essayer de lui expliquer la situation.

Abby- Maintenant je veux la vérité.

McGee- Sa remonte à environ cinq ans, je pensais enfin avoir trouvé la bonne personne, je ne voulais pas en parler à toi ni à l'équipe tant que je n'étais pas sûr, que c'était du sérieux mais un mois après notre rencontre, elle a pété les plombs et elle a commencé à me frapper et j'avais tellement honte que je n'en ai jamais parler puis un jour Sarah a vu les ecchymoses qui se trouvait sur mon bras et j'ai craqué dans ces bras et je lui ai tout dis et j'ai réussi à partir tout ça n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir jusqu'au jour où j'ai eu la visite de cette avocat, qui m'a avoué que c'était ma fille aucun doute la dessus et j'ai appris que Katie mon ex la frappait aussi puis j'ai appris à la connaitre et je l'ai aimé de suite c'est une petite fille vraiment adorable mais je ne savais pas comment te le dire à toi et aux autres.

Abby- Tu aurais dû me / nous faire confiance.

McGee- Je sais, je suis désolé.

A suivre…

Prochain chapitre rencontre de Lilli avec le reste de l'équipe.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonne lecture à tous et toutes,

_**Abby- Maintenant je veux la vérité.**_

_**McGee- Sa remonte à environ cinq ans, je pensais enfin avoir trouvé la bonne personne, je ne voulais pas en parler à toi ni à l'équipe tant que je n'étais pas sûr, que c'était du sérieux mais un mois après notre rencontre, elle a pété les plombs et elle a commencé à me frapper et j'avais tellement honte que je n'en ai jamais parler puis un jour Sarah a vu les ecchymoses qui se trouvait sur mon bras et j'ai craqué dans ces bras et je lui ai tout dis et j'ai réussi à partir tout ça n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir jusqu'au jour où j'ai eu la visite de cette avocat, qui m'a avoué que c'était ma fille aucun doute la dessus et j'ai appris que Katie mon ex la frappait aussi puis j'ai appris à la connaitre et je l'ai aimé de suite c'est une petite fille vraiment adorable mais je ne savais pas comment te le dire à toi et aux autres.**_

_**Abby- Tu aurais dû me / nous faire confiance.**_

_**McGee- Je sais, je suis désolé.**_

Après cette conversation entre Tim et Abby ils repartirent dans le laboratoire de cette dernière, pour y retrouver Lilli en train de jouer avec Bert l'hippopotame d'Abby, Abby se demandait comment elle pouvait être si pleine de vie après toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait pu subir depuis sa naissance.

Lilli- Abby je pourrais te demander quelque chose ?

Abby- Vas y ma puce je t'écoute, que puis-je pour toi ?

Lilli- Voila est ce que je pourrais avoir deux nattes de chaque côté comme les tiennes.

Abby- Je vais faire ça pendant que ton papa commence à travailler sur l'affaire.

McGee- Ah bon, maintenant tu as besoin de mon aide.

Abby- Oui, je coiffe ta fille et je reviens, commence à travailler.

Lilli- Oui papa, faut travailler.

McGee- D'accord je boss puisque vous êtes toutes les deux contre moi.

Abby et Lilli partirent toutes deux dans le bureau au fond du labo pour lui faire ces deux petites nattes pendant que McGee lui reprenait la suite du travail d'Abby. Quelques minutes plus tard Tony descendit au laboratoire d'Abby avec de nouveaux éléments de preuves à faire identifier par cette dernière mais quand il rentra il ne vit que McGee en train de travailler sur son ordinateur.

Tony- Eh bizut, Abby est pas avec toi j'ai des preuves à lui faire analyser et le patron veut te voir.

McGee- Non pour le moment elle est avec Lilli et dis à Gibbs que j'arrive dans cinq minutes.

Tony- J'y crois pas, tu as laissé ta nouvelle petite copine avec Abby, t'es fou ou quoi elle va…

Lilli- Papa, t'as vu Abby elle m'a fait les même tresses qu'elle, ça me va bien ?

McGee- Sa te va parfaitement bien mon ange, tu as dit merci à Abby.

Lilli- Oui et un gros câlin, papa c'est qui le monsieur derrière toi ?

McGee- Je te présente Tony, c'est mon partenaire, on travaille ensemble.

Lilli-(en levant sa petite main pour que Tony puisse la serrer) Bonjour, moi c'est Lilli McGee et j'ai quatre ans.

Tony- Ravis de faire ta connaissance.

Lilli- Moi aussi, Abby je peux aller jouer dans le fond de la pièce avec Simba et Bert je ferais pas de bruit.

Abby- Tu peux y aller.

Une fois que la petite Lilli, fût parti Tony se tourna vers son partenaire.

Tony- T'aurais quand même pu nous mettre au courant, c'est énorme, combien de temps tu nous l'aurais encore caché ?

McGee- Je ne sais pas dans quelques semaines je vous aurais mis au courant.

Tony- Sa fais plus de quatre ans et tu aurais encore attendus quelques semaines et puis sa mère où elle est.

McGee- Morte.

Tony- Oh mon dieu, pauvre petite, je sais ce que sait de perdre sa mère, sa doit pas être facile.

McGee- Au contraire, elle est mieux morte.

Tony- T'as pas le droit de dire ça.

McGee- Oh si je l'ai et je le prends, maintenant on a du travail, on a un meurtrier à trouver, je te la confie Abby, fais bien attention à elle s'il te plait.

Abby- Promis.

McGee- Et au moindre problème t'hésite pas à m'appeler d'accord, je serai juste en haut, d'accord.

Abby- T'en fais pas tout va bien se passer.

McGee- Ok mais je t'appellerai tout à l'heure pour voir comment elle va.

Abby- Très bien maintenant file.

Tony et McGee partirent ensemble du labo pour prendre l'ascenseur et pendant tout le long du trajet il pouvait sentir le regard de haine que Tony lui envoyait mais bon si il avait dit la vérité il aurait surement eu un regard compassion pour sa fille et lui et c'est la dernière chose au monde qu'il voulait, quand ils arrivèrent à l'étage ils s'assirent directement derrière leur bureau.

Gibbs- McGee avec moi on va interroger les amis du lieutenant.

McGee- Euh en faites je préférais rester là vous pouvez emmener Ziva ou Tony.

Gibbs- McGee vous venez avec moi.

Tony- Allez McSans-cœur le patron t'attend.

McGee- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

Tony- McSanscoeur ou tu préfères peut être McConnard.

McGee tellement en colère par les propos de son coéquipier qu'il lui envoya un coup de poing en pleine figure tellement fort qu'il en tomba par terre.

McGee- TU NE SAIS PAS DE QUOI TU PARLES.

Tony- MAIS J'AI TRES BIEN ENTENDUS CE QUE TU AS DIT !

Gibbs- STOP ! Je n'accepterais pas un tel comportement dans mon équipe alors maintenant expliquer moi.

Tony- Il pense que c'est mieux pour….

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car le téléphone de McGee se mit à sonner, c'était Abby, il se dépêcha de répondre.

McGee- Il y a un problème avec Lilli, c'est ça.

_**Abby- Non, McGee détends toi Lilli c'est endormis, elle va bien.**_

McGee- D'accord alors pourquoi tu m'as appelé ?

_**Abby- J'ai trouvé l'arme qui a tué le lieutenant, tu pourrais dire à Gibbs de descendre, je n'ai pas réussi à le joindre.**_

McGee- Très bien je lui dis mais t'es sur elle va bien ?

_**Abby- Oui ne t'inquiète pas.**_

McGee- Désoler bon je transmets le message.

McGee- C'était Abby, elle vous demande de descendre elle a trouvé l'arme qui aurait tué le lieutenant Sloan.

Gibbs- Très bien j'y vais, Tony va voir Ducky pour ta lèvre et Ziva et McGee remettez-vous au boulot.

McGee- Euh patron, je pourrais descendre avec vous, je dois parler à Abby, truc de Geek.

Gibbs- Bon d'accord.

Gibbs se mit entre Tony et Timothy pour éviter toute autre problème entre les deux jeunes gens puis finalement Gibbs et McGee s'arrêtèrent au labo pendant que Tony descendait un autre étage pour aller voir Ducky.

Gibbs- Abby je suis là, alors qu'est-ce que tu as pour moi.

Abby- Larme qui a servi à tuer le lieutenant Sloan n'est autre qu'un pied de biche, un seul coup à la tête lui a été fatal.

Gibbs- Merci Abby.

Abby- Je t'en prie, McGee qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, je te dis que….

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car les trois personnes présentent dans la pièce entendirent des cris du fond de la pièce McGee fut le premier à atteindre la petite Lilli.

Lilli- Stop, s'il te plait arrête, ça fait mal.

McGee- (en la prenant dans ses bras) Lilli réveille-toi, tout va bien.

Lilli- Papa ?

McGee- Oui c'est moi, chut tout va bien tu es en sécurité, d'accord, plus personne ne te fera de mal, tout est terminé, chut mon ange, je t'aime.

Lilli- (en s'accrochant au cou de son père comme une bouée de sauvetage) Me laisse pas papa, je t'aime.

McGee- Jamais, Lilli, jamais c'est promis.

Lilli- Papa, j'ai mal à mon bras et au dos.

McGee- Tu veux bien me montrer.

Quand elle leva sa manche, les trois personnes présentent purent constater plusieurs bleus sur son avant-bras puis quand il la fit tourner pour soulever le bas de son tee-shirt de nombreux ecchymoses étaient présent.

McGee- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

Lilli- je voulais pas t'embêter.

McGee- Tu ne m'embêteras jamais, compris si jamais tu as mal dis le moi d'accord, patron sa vous dérange pas si je l'emmène voir Ducky.

Gibbs- Non bien sûr que non, allez-y.

Lilli- Papa c'est qui le monsieur aux cheveux blanc.

McGee- (en prenant sa fille dans ses bras) C'est mon patron Gibbs.

Lilli- Bonjour patron Gibbs.

Gibbs- Juste Gibbs sa suffira.

Lilli- D'accord, Gibbs.

Gibbs- Allez y McGee.

McGee- Merci.

Une fois que Lilli et McGee furent partis du laboratoire d'Abby pour aller voir Ducky, Gibbs se tourna vers Abby.

Gibbs- Tu peux m'expliquer ?

Abby- Je ne sais pas trop, ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire, c'est à lui de te le dire je suis vraiment désoler.

Gibbs- Oui, bon je retourne à mon bureau.

Abby- Ok.

Pendant ce temps à la morgue,

Ducky- Anthony qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Tony- McGee.

Ducky- Comment ça McGee, c'est lui qui t'as frappé.

Tony- Ouin.

Ducky- Mais enfin pourquoi.

Tony- J'ai dit ce que je pensais et Monsieur n'a pas aimé, alors il m'a frappé, je n'ai pas vu le coup venir dans tous les sens du terme.

Ducky- Un peu de glace sur ta lèvre pour éviter le gonflement et sa devrait suffire.

Tony- Merci Ducky, bon je pense que je vais pouvoir retourner au boulot.

Ducky- je t'en prie, Ah Timothy.

McGee- Bonjour Ducky, j'aurais besoin de ton aide.

Ducky- Je suppose que c'est pour la jeunesse demoiselle qui est dans tes bras.

McGee- Oui.

Lilli- Est-ce qu'il va me faire mal le monsieur ?

McGee- Au contraire il va t'aider à avoir moins mal au dos et au bras d'accord.

Lilli- D'accord.

Ducky- Alors jeune fille qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici.

Lilli- J'ai mal à mon dos et à mon bras.

Ducky- Tu veux bien me laisser regarder.

Lilli- Oui.

Ducky- Timothy tiens, installe là sur la table, juste ici.

McGee- Ok Ducky.

Lilli- Et papa y peut rester avec nous.

Ducky- Oui, tu veux bien enlever ton tee-shirt pour moi.

Lilli- Oui tu peux m'aider papa, ça fait mal.

McGee- Oui j'arrive.

Quand McGee lui enleva son tee-shirt, il put constater que ces bras, dos et son ventre étaient recouvert de bleu et d'ecchymoses, Tim voulu sortir de là un instant mais il avait promis de rester auprès d'elle et il le ferait, il essaya de garder un visage neutre même si cela n'était pas très facile, Tony lui aussi fut choquer par l'image de cette petite fille, il ne comprenait comment McGee avait pu laisser quelqu'un faire une atrocité pareil sa fille.

Ducky- Tu as l'air fatigué, tu ne voudrais pas te reposer un petit peu.

Lilli- (en regardant son père d'un air effrayé) Papa je veux pas dormir s'il te plait, je veux pas qu'elle revienne, la laisse pas revenir.

McGee- (En se mettant à sa hauteur) Elle ne reviendra jamais tout ceci est terminé tu peux te reposer un peu ici et moi je repasse dans vingt minutes d'accord, tu verras tu es en sécurité, c'est promis Lilli.

Lilli- D'accord.

Ducky- Vient Lilli, il y a un petit canapé dans mon bureau où tu pourras te reposer.

Pendant que Ducky emmena la petite Lilli se reposer, Tim et Tony qui était resté là tout le long de l'entrevue reprirent l'ascenseur ensemble pour retourner au bureau mais Tony avait besoin d'explications alors il appuya sur le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence.

Tony- Je veux des explications Tim.

McGee- A propos de quoi ?

Tony- T'as fille, pourquoi nous avoir caché son existence, d'où viennent toutes les marques qu'elle a sur le corps, tout.

McGee- Tu veux vraiment tout savoir.

Tony- Oui.

McGee- Très bien, je ne connaissais pas l'existence de Lilli, je l'ai appris le jour où l'avocat est venu me voir, je suis sorti avec la mère de Lilli durant quatre mois, tout se passait bien entre nous, ça faisait deux mois qu'on était ensemble et je voulais la présenter mais finalement je ne l'ai pas fait.

Tony- Pourquoi ?

McGee- Un jour on a eu une grosse dispute, je sais plus exactement pourquoi, enfin bref, elle était dans tous ces états, elle a commencé à me frapper, jamais au visage et j'ai réussi à vous le cacher, toute l'équipe, et puis un jour Sarah à découvert la vérité et je lui dois la vie et toutes les blessures que tu as vu sur le corps de Lilli sont l'œuvre de sa propre mère, l'orphelinat ne m'avait pas mis au courant de tous ces bleus et ecchymoses, voilà la vérité.

Tony- Je suis désoler Tim.

McGee- Pour Katie ou pour m'avoir traité de sans cœur.

Tony- Les deux.

McGee- Excuse accepté.

Tony- Merci.

Puis Tony et McGee retournèrent à leur bureau, quand ils reprirent place, Gibbs se dirigea vers Tim.

Gibbs- Comment va Lilli ?

McGee- Un peu mieux, tellement de bleus et d'ecchymoses, j'en reviens pas que j'ai pu laisser faire ça.

Gibbs- Vous n'étiez pas au courant.

Tony- Il a raison, tu ne savais rien à propos de Lilli, si tu avais su ça ne serait jamais arrivé.

Ziva- Attendez qui est Lilli ?

McGee- Ma fille.

Ziva- Et tu nous l'as jamais dit, qu'elle âge à t-elle ?

McGee- Quatre ans mais je n'ai appris son existence qu'à la mort de sa mère.

Ziva- Oh pauvre petite, perdre sa mère n'est pas facile.

Tony- Sauf pour Lilli, elle se porte mieux sans elle.

Gibbs- Tony !

McGee- Il à raison, sa mère mon ex la battait, voilà la raison pour laquelle vous avez vu tous ces bleus sur elle patron.

Ziva- Désoler, je ne savais pas mais où est-elle ?

McGee- T'inquiète pas Ziva tu pouvais pas savoir elle est avec Ducky, elle se repose, Ducky m'appellera quand elle sera réveillée et tu pourras la rencontrer.

A suivre…..


	5. Chapter 5

_**Désoler pour ce retard mais je prépare un concours alors révision, Bonne lecture à tous et toutes,**_

_**Ziva- Oh pauvre petite, perdre sa mère n'est pas facile.**_

_**Tony- Sauf pour Lilli, elle se porte mieux sans elle.**_

_**Gibbs- Tony !**_

_**McGee- Il à raison, sa mère mon ex la battait, voilà la raison pour laquelle vous avez vu tous ces bleus sur elle patron.**_

_**Ziva- Désoler, je ne savais pas mais où est-elle ?**_

_**McGee- T'inquiète pas Ziva tu pouvais pas savoir elle est avec Ducky, elle se repose, Ducky m'appellera quand elle sera réveillée et tu pourras la rencontrer.**_

Deux heures plus tard Ducky revint avec une petite fille qu'il tenait par la main puis quand elle vit son père elle lâcha la main du docteur pour aller sur les genoux de son père.

McGee- Eh, alors ça va mieux.

Lilli- Oui beaucoup mieux, papa c'est qui la dame là-bas ?

McGee- Elle s'appelle Ziva, c'est une amie à moi.

Lilli- D'accord.

Elle quitta les genoux de son père pour se diriger vers le bureau de Ziva, elle fit la même chose que pour Tony, elle leva sa petite main en direction de cette dernière pour qu'elle puisse la serrer et c'est ce qu'elle fit.

Lilli- Bonjour Ziva, moi c'est Lilli et j'ai quatre ans.

Ziva- Mois c'est Ziva, ravie de faire ta connaissance.

Lilli- Pareil (en se tournant vers Tim) dis papa je peux retourner au labo d'Abby pour jouer avec Bert et Simba.

Ziva- Simba ?

Lilli- C'est mon lion, je l'ai appelé comme ça à cause du roi lion.

Ziva- Je ne connais pas.

Lilli- Tu connais pas le roi lion ! Pourtant c'est le meilleur de tous.

Tony- Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi le roi lion c'est le meilleur.

Lilli- Ah tu vois Ziva, je l'ai à la maison je te le prêterais si tu veux.

Ziva- Avec plaisir.

Lilli- Je peux retourner en bas, st 'plaît.

McGee- Si Abby est d'accord, sa vous dérange patron si….

Lilli- Mais non sa le dérange pas vrai patron Gibbs euh pardon Gibbs, désoler.

Gibbs- T'en fais pas, oui vous pouvez y aller.

Lilli- Merci Gibbs, me suis pas tromper cette fois.

Gibbs- Oui c'est vrai allez y tous les deux.

McGee-On fait vite.

Puis McGee descendit avec sa fille en direction du labo d'Abby.

McGee- Abby.

Abby- Eh, (en se baissant à la hauteur de Lilli) alors comment tu sens, ça va mieux.

Lilli- Oui j'ai dormi dans le bureau du Docteur Ducky, il est très gentil.

Abby- Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi.

Lilli- Voilà, comme je vais pas dormir je pourrais rejouer dans ton bureau avec Simba et Bert.

Abby- Oui va y même si tu finis par t'endormir ce n'est pas grave.

Lilli- Mais je vais peut-être refaire du bruit.

Abby- C'est ne pas grave, d'accord, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça, aller va jouer.

Lilli- (en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue) Merci Abby.

Abby- Pas de problème.

McGee remercia une nouvelle fois Abby pour avoir accepté de la garder et remonta à l'étage pour finir son travail qui était de cracker le téléphone de notre mort ainsi que son compte bancaire. En fin de journée McGee descendit au laboratoire pour aller chercher sa fille.

McGee- Alors comment c'est passé cette journée ?

Abby- Parfaitement bien, pas vrai Lilli.

Lilli- Oui c'est vrai, papa je peux te demander quelle chose.

McGee- Je t'écoute.

Lilli- Est-ce que Abby peut venir manger à la maison ce soir, s'il t'plait.

McGee- Si Abby est d'accord, je ne vois pas de problème.

Lilli- Chouette.

Abby- Je n'ai pas encore dis oui.

Lilli- Non mais t'allais le faire.

Abby- C'est d'accord.

Abby éteignit tous ses « bébés » comme elle les appelait si bien pour partir en direction du nouvel appartement des McGee, Lilli prit dans sa main droite la main de son père et dans sa main gauche la main d'Abby, étant donné qu'il habitait juste à côté, ils repartirent tous les trois à pied, Abby allait être une des première personne à voir le nouvel appartement.

Abby- Il est bien mieux que l'ancien.

McGee- Je te remercie, bon il y a encore quelque carton à traîner mais…

Abby- T'en fais pas pour ça.

Lilli- Donne-moi ton manteau et assis toi sur le canapé et tu t'occupes de rien c'est papa et moi qui faisons tout, pour notre première invité.

Abby- Vous ne voulez même pas un petit peu d'aide.

Lilli- Non.

McGee- Désoler Abby mais la chef à parler.

Vingt minutes plus tard, le repas était enfin près, et tout le monde pu passer à table, McGee avait fait un parmentier fait maison.

Abby- C'est excellent où as-tu appris à cuisiner comme ça ?

McGee- Quelque cours de cuisine avec Penny et c'est l'une des seules recettes que j'ai retenu.

Abby- Je vois.

Après le dîner, il était temps de mettre Lilli au lit, elle avait passé une longue journée pour aujourd'hui, McGee lu une nouvelle histoire à sa fille pour qu'elle puisse s'endormir et aller doucement au pays des rêves. Une fois que ce fut fait, il retourna vers la cuisine pour faire la vaiselle, dès que cette tâche fut terminée Tim alla s'assoir à côté d'Abby.

McGee- J'espère que tu as passé une bonne soirée.

Abby- Très bonne et ta fille est super, bon je crois qu'il est temps que je rentre.

McGee- Tu es sur, il se fait tard je peux prendre le canapé et toi ma chambre.

Abby- Non sa ira, on se voit demain.

McGee- Oui à demain.

Quand Abby fut parti il ferma le verrou derrière et partit lui aussi se coucher.

A suivre….

Petite suite je sais mais la prochaine sera plus longue promis et merci à tous ce qui lise.


	6. Chapter 6

_**McGee- J'espère que tu as passé une bonne soirée.**_

_**Abby- Très bonne et ta fille est super, bon je crois qu'il est temps que je rentre.**_

_**McGee- Tu es sur, il se fait tard je peux prendre le canapé et toi ma chambre.**_

_**Abby- Non sa ira, on se voit demain.**_

_**McGee- Oui à demain.**_

_**Quand Abby fut parti il ferma le verrou derrière et partit lui aussi se coucher.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain matin ce fut, Sarah, la sœur de McGee qui sonna à la porte étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas cours aujourd'hui elle pourrait s'occuper de Lilli et cela permettrait à l'agent de McGee de partir en toute tranquillité sachant que sa fille serait en sécurité. Quand McGee entendit quelque petit coup frapper à sa porte, il alla ouvrir et vit sa sœur, il fit un pas de côté pour la laisser entrer.

McGee- Entre, Lilli est dans sa chambre, je vais l'appelé, LILLI ta baby-sitter est là.

Lilli-(Encore dans sa chambre) J'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter, je préfère aller avec toi au travail, je me ferais toute petite.

McGee- Même si c'est tante Sarah ?

Lilli- Bah la c'est plus pareil.

La petite Lilli sortit donc de sa chambre pour se diriger vers sa tante Sarah.

Lilli- Coucou tata.

Sarah- Salut ma puce, alors quoi de nouveaux ?

Lilli- Hier papa et moi on a eu notre première invitée, Abby, et puis dans la journée elle m'a laissé jouer avec son hippopotame Bert.

Sarah- C'est vrai ?

Lilli- Ouin et même que…

McGee- Bon les filles je vous laisse, je dois aller travailler pas de bêtises.

Lilli- Promis, attends papa avant d'aller travailler, faut que tu donnes le DVD du roi lion à Ziva (en se tournant vers sa tante), elle connait pas le roi lion c'est pour ça, mais faudra qu'elle me le rende.

McGee- Promis, bon à ce soir, maintenant j'y vais.

Lilli embrassa son père sur la joue pour lui dire en revoir et McGee prit sa veste et se dirigea vers le NCIS pour se remettre à la recherche du meurtrier du lieutenant Sloan. Quand il arriva, il alla vers le bureau de Ziva.

McGee- Tiens Ziva c'est de la part de Lilli, mais faudra que tu penses à lui rendre.

Ziva- C'est promis, je le regarderais ce soir.

McGee- D'accord.

Tony- C'est quoi ?

McGee- Le DVD du roi lion.

Tony- Ah oui c'est vrai, tiens j'ai quelque chose pour elle, je n'ai pas pu résister en le voyant.

McGee- Et c'est…..

Tony- Après le boulot je suis partit chercher un nouveau DVD pour regarder le soir mais entre-temps je suis tombé sur le DVD du roi lion 2, j'ai pas pu résister j'ai toute suite penser à elle alors je lui ai acheter.

McGee- C'est gentil, merci Tony vraiment.

Tony- Ca me fait plaisir, mais au faites elle n'est pas avec toi.

McGee- Non elle est avec Sarah, elle n'avait pas cours aujourd'hui alors elle a accepté de s'occuper d'elle mais va falloir que je trouve une solution en attendant septembre prochain.

Tony- Comment ça ?

McGee- C'est la rentrée, je l'ai inscrite à la maternelle, elle a quatre ans, bon maintenant il est temps de se remettre au travail.

Gibbs- McGee à raison, tout le monde au travail et d'ailleurs vous deux, vous allez voir son frère, j'ai quelques questions à lui poser.

Tony/McGee- Ok patron.

McGee et Tony partirent donc en direction de la maison du frère du lieutenant Sloan, quand ils arrivèrent à l'adresse indiquée ils se retrouvèrent dans un quartier de riche, de belles et grandes maisons, surement possédant toutes de magnifique piscine comme on voit dans les films et séries télé.

Tony- Ouah, tu parles d'un quartier.

McGee- C'est sûr, bon de toute façon ont est pas là pour admirer ces maisons hors de prix mais pour ramener un suspect.

Tony- Oh ça va détend toi McRabajoie, on peut toujours rêver.

Quelque instant plus tard ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte du frère du lieutenant Sloan, l'agent Dinozzo frappa et se fut la femme de chambre qui vint lui ouvrir.

FDC- Que puis-je pour vous.

McGee- Bonjour (en sortant son badge) NCIS, nous voudrions parler à Monsieur Sloan est-il ici.

FDC- Oui, entrez je vais le chercher.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, les deux agents virent le frère du lieutenant arrivé et se dirigea vers eux.

Sloan- Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous.

Tony- Nous voudrions que vous nous suiviez jusqu'au siège du NCIS, nous aurions quelques questions à vous poser.

Sloan- Très bien, je vous suis, Maria je vais avec les deux agents, ils ont besoin de mon aide, je reviens.

Et c'est ainsi que McGee, Tony et Léo Sloan partirent en direction du NCIS, quand ils arrivèrent Sloan fut directement envoyer dans la salle d'interrogatoire, pour que l'agent Gibbs puisse l'interroger et au bout de deux heures d'interrogatoire Léo Sloan avoua le meurtre de son frère, le mobile était la jalousie, tout simplement car le père de ce dernier n'avait pas apprécier qu'il ne rentre pas dans le corps des marins alors que son frère oui, marre d'être toujours rabaisser par ce dernier.

Pendant ce temps-là, dans un parc près de chez les McGee.

Sarah avait emmené la petite Lilli au parc avant d'aller faire les boutiques pour acheter de nouveaux vêtements à Lilli après tout son frère lui avait laissé sa carte de crédit si jamais, elles avaient besoin de quelques choses et Lilli n'avait pas beaucoup d'affaire et puis les boutiques ce n'était pas trop le truc de Tim. Elle appela Lilli pour partirent faire les boutiques.

Sarah- (en lui tendant la main pour qu'elle puisse la prendre) On y va.

Lilli- Où ça ?

Sarah- Faire les boutiques.

Lilli- J'ai jamais faits les boutiques, ma maman passait au magasin sans moi, j'ai jamais choisis.

Sarah- J'ai la carte de crédit de papa, tu vas voir on va bien s'amuser.

Lilli- D'accord, c'est partit.

Puis Sarah et Lilli partirent en direction du centre-ville pour faire les magasins, d'ailleurs à la fin de la journée le compte de l'agent Timothy McGee risquait d'être à sec ne jamais laisser deux filles faire les boutiques ensemble puis vers la fin de l'après-midi elles eurent finit tous leurs achats.

Sarah- On rentre maintenant.

Lilli- Non, faut aller voir papa et lui montrer tous nos achats.

Sarah- Je ne sais pas il….

Lilli- S'te plait tante Sarah, juste un petit détour.

Sarah- D'accord mais si jamais il travaille encore, on ne reste pas.

Lilli- Promis.

XXXXXXX

Quand elles arrivèrent au bon étage, Lilli vit son père et courut directement dans les bras de ce dernier.

McGee- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Lilli- En faites c'est tante Sarah qui a insisté pour qu'ont viennent te voir, je lui ai pourtant dis que tu travaillais mais elle a insisté et puis elle voulait te montrer ce que l'on a acheté, parce que on a fait les boutiques et tu rentres à quelle heure à la maison.

McGee- Je ne sais pas encore et si tu me montrais ce que tu as acheté avec tante Sarah.

Sarah- Pleins de chose.

Lilli- Et tu sais quoi j'adore faire les boutiques, la prochaine fois on ira tous les deux, je te montre.

Sarah apporta tous les sacs qu'elle avait dans les mains pour les mettre sur le bureau de son frère afin de tout lui montrer un à un.

McGee- Et comment vous avez payé tout ça.

Sarah- Avec ta carte de crédit.

McGee- Je te connais Sarah quand tu fais les boutiques ce n'est pas à moitié, il me reste au moins encore un peu d'argent pour finir le mois.

Sarah- Mais oui exagère pas non plus.

Lilli- Je peux aller voir Abby, faut que je lui montre mes achats.

Sarah- Je l'emmène.

McGee- Merci, j'ai encore à mon rapport à finir.

A suivre….


	7. Chapter 7

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**_

_**XXXXXXXXX**_

McGee fut heureux de pouvoir constater qu'il pourrait rentrer assez tôt pour pouvoir passer du temps avec sa fille mais quand il rentra il put constater que Lilli était en train de regarder le DVD que Tony lui avait offert avant qu'elle ne parte avec sa tante Sarah.

McGee- Salut les filles !

Lilli- Chut papa, c'est presque la fin.

McGee- D'accord je me tais.

McGee se dirigea donc vers la petite cuisine de son appartement où sa sœur y faisait la vaisselle.

McGee- t'étais pas obliger, j'aurais pu la faire cette vaisselle.

Sarah- Non t'inquiète pas, demain je pars faire un stage à l'étranger durant les trois prochains mois, je pars tôt dans la matinée, tu te souviens.

McGee- C'est vrai j'avais oublié demain je pense à la garderie du NCIS en espérant que je finisse avant la fermeture de la garderie, pour le moment c'est la seule solution à mon problème et après on avisera.

Le lendemain matin comme était prévus Lilli partit avec son père en direction du NCIS au plus grand plaisir de cette dernière, elle adorait être las bas, tout le monde était gentils avec elle et c'était une sensation nouvelle pour elle mais qu'elle adorait, se sentir apprécier voir même aimée était incroyable. Même si elle savait que son père la déposerait à la garderie, elle savait qu'avant de rentrer elle verrait l'équipe de son papa.

Une fois arrivée au NCIS McGee la déposa à la garderie puis reprit l'ascenseur pour se retrouver derrière son bureau et commencer à travailler mais au moment où il voulut s'installer leur patron dit à son équipe de prendre leur équipement, il avait été appelé pour un meurtre, quand ils arrivèrent sur place, ils commencèrent à prendre des photos du corps et des alentours en attendant l'arrivés de Ducky et de son assistant Palmer qui arrivèrent quelque instant plus tard.

Gibbs- Alors qu'as-tu pour moi ?

Ducky- Cet homme est mort il y a environ douze heures et qu'il a été torturé mais je pourrais t'en dire plus une fois qu'il sera sur ma table d'autopsie, Monsieur Palmer aide moi à mettre ce pauvre homme dans la camionnette.

Palmer- Bien sur docteur Mallard.

McGee- PATRON ! J'ai trouvé quelque chose…..

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le restant de l'équipe entendirent un bruit, celui d'un tir d'une arme à feu, ils coururent donc tout trois en direction de la cave de la maison du lieutenant décédé il y a quelques heures et y découvrirent avec horreur le corps de McGee gisant dans une mare de sang, du sang de ce dernier et que la petite vitre qui menait au jardin était brisée, ils se mirent tout trois à côté de lui, Gibbs retira sa veste pour faire pression sur la plaie, Ziva appelait l'ambulance et Tony tenait sa main.

Tony- Accroche toi bizut, tout vas bien se passer, tu vas voir, tu vas t'en sortir.

McGee- (en parlant lentement et avec difficulté) Dis à Lilli que je l'aime et qu'elle est…..la meilleure chose qu'il…..me soit arrivé…..depuis des années et dis à Abby que…..

Tony- Je ne leurs dirait rien, tu leurs diras toi-même, je ne suis pas un facteur, tout vas bien se passer.

Gibbs- Où est cette foutu ambulance.

McGee- Mais je suis…tellement fatigué et j'ai…..tellement froid.

Tony- En même temps t'es allongé sur du béton.

McGee- Non….

Gibbs- McGee regarder moi, vous n'avez pas la permission de mourir, vous m'entendez, alors rester éveiller, je sais que c'est difficile mais vous pouvez le faire.

McGee- Désoler….patron.

C'est à ce moment-là que les ambulanciers arrivèrent, ce qui fit reculer Gibbs, Tony et Ziva qui se trouvaient près du corps de l'agent Timothy McGee mais à l'instant où les ambulanciers voulaient le déplacer afin de le mettre sur le brancard son cœur se mit à lâcher, les ambulanciers sortir les palettes.

Amb- Charge à 200, dégager, rien, charge à 300, dégager c'est bon on a un pouls on se dépêche.

Les ambulanciers partirent avec McGee en direction de Bethesda suivis de très près par Gibbs, Tony et Ziva, bien sûr ils arrivèrent un peu plus tard, Gibbs se dirigea donc toute de suite à l'accueil pour savoir où se diriger.

Gibbs- S'il vous plait mon agent, il vient juste d'arriver, je voudrais savoir….

Inf- Son nom ?

Gibbs- Agent Timothy McGee.

Inf- Il vient juste d'être emmené au bloc mais vous pouvez attendre des nouvelles dans la salle d'attente, celle qui se trouve au fond du couloir.

Gibbs- Merci.

Ils prirent donc la direction de la salle d'attente pour attendre des nouvelles de McGee en espérant qu'elles soient bonnes, il ne pouvait pas mourir, Kate et puis Jenny alors il était hors de question que McGee parte lui aussi, il se promit de retrouver l'enfoiré qui avait fait ça à son plus jeune agent mais d'abord, il voulait des nouvelles de son agent, de son fils.

Ziva- Nous ne devrions par prévenir, Abby et la famille de Tim et qu'allons-nous faire pour Lilli.

Gibbs- Je ne sais pas encore Ziva, je vais prévenir Ducky en premier comme ça, il pourra accompagner Abby et Sarah est partie en stage à l'étranger France je crois McGee en a parlé dans la voiture et je sais que Penny est partie en croisière et elle est injoignable.

Ziva- Et pour Lilli ?

Gibbs- Je préfère attendre d'avoir des nouvelles avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

Gibbs appela Ducky pour le prévenir de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait et d'emmener Abby avec lui car il ne voulait pas qu'elle conduise, Abby était trop proche de Tim et elle pourrait plus facilement avoir un accident, un drame était suffisant, on n'avait pas besoin d'en rajouter un nouveau. D'ailleurs trente minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent tous les deux et quand Abby vu Gibbs, elle se jeta dans les bras de ce dernier.

Abby- Alors comment va-t-il tu as eu des nouvelles ?

Gibbs- Toujours rien.

Tony- Et sa presque une heure qu'on attend des nouvelles !

Ziva- Calme toi Tony, dis-toi que plus attend mieux sait car ça veut dire qu'il est toujours vivant et c'est le principal.

Tony- T'as raison.

Chi- Famille de Timothy McGee

Abby- Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir.

Chi- Pour le moment nous ne savons pas encore, il est toujours au bloc, je suis juste venu vous voir pour vous mettre au courant du déroulement de l'opération, étant donné que la balle n'est pas ressortie cela a provoqué l'hémorragie nous avons réussi à la stopper ainsi qu'à extraire la balle mais la balle a transpercé son poumon gauche, il a fait deux arrêt cardiaque mais nous avons réussi à le ramener, on fait tout notre possible pour le sauver je reviendrais vous voir pour vous donner d'autre information.

Ducky- Merci Docteur.

Gibbs- J'aurai besoin de la balle.

Chi- Très bien.

Encore deux heures plus tard un autre chirurgien est venu vers eux.

Chi- Famille de Timothy McGee.

Ils se levèrent tous les cinq en même temps pour écouter ce que ce médecin avait à leur dire en espérant que ce ne soit que de bonnes nouvelles.

Chi- Je suis le Docteur Hunt et je peux vous dire que Monsieur McGee…..

Tony- **Agent** McGee.

Hunt- Excuser moi, l'agent McGee a eu beaucoup de chance, il a survécus à l'opération, son état est stable.

Abby- Merci mon dieu.

Gibbs- Il y a un « mais » n'est-ce pas.

Hunt- Malheureusement il est dans le coma et je ne peux vous dire dans combien il se réveillera, maintenant tout dépend de lui et les prochaines 24 heures seront décisive.

Abby- On peut le voir ?

Hunt- Oui bien sur, chambre 330.

Gibbs- Merci Docteur Hunt.

A suivre….


	8. Chapter 8

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, **_

XXXXXXX

Hunt- Malheureusement il est dans le coma et je ne peux vous dire dans combien il se réveillera, maintenant tout dépend de lui et les prochaines 24 heures seront décisive.

Abby- On peut le voir ?

Hunt- Oui bien sûr, chambre 330.

Gibbs- Merci Docteur Hunt.

XXXXXXX

Abby s'assis la première à côté du lit de McGee et pour pouvoir lui tenir à la main puis Gibbs se mit derrière cette dernière et lui serra l'épaule pour lui donner du réconfort et lui faire comprendre qu'il était là pour elle, Ziva et Tony étaient juste venus dans la chambre de ce dernier pour vérifier qu'il était toujours vivant puis repartirent toute de suite après pour retrouver le salop qui avait voulu s'en prendre à leur ami, frère, bizut.

Abby- Tu dois te réveiller Timmy, une petite fille compte sur toi et moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi, plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

Gibbs- Il est fort Abby il s'en sortira, il se bat.

Abby- J'ai tellement besoin de lui.

McGee- Moi aussi Abby.

Abby- Il va se réveiller, il n'a pas le choix.

McGee- Abby, je suis là, juste à côté de toi, tourne ta tête.

…..- Elle ne peut pas t'entendre.

McGee- Kate ?

Kate- Oui.

McGee- Pourquoi elle ne peut pas m'entendre ?

Kate- Tourne ta tête.

McGee- Mais qu'est-ce que je fais sur un lit d'hôpital.

Kate- Tu ne te souviens pas.

McGee- On m'a tiré dessus et puis j'avais froid et après….suis-je mort ?

Kate- Non pas encore, j'ai des choses à te montrer.

McGee- D'accord mais Abby….

Kate- Ne t'en fais pas, elle sera toujours là à notre retour.

McGee- Très bien, où va-t-on ?

Kate- Tu verras, fais-moi confiance.

Kate pris la main de McGee et ils se retrouvèrent tous deux dans un appartement pas très grand et dans un endroit peu fréquentable, d'ailleurs cet endroit lui rappelait quelque chose, il était sur d'y être déjà venu.

McGee- Où sommes-nous ?

Kate- Chez toi.

McGee- Comment ça, ce n'est pas chez moi ici.

Kate- Cela l'aurait été, si tu avais fait d'autre choix.

McGee- Je ne comprends toujours pas.

Kate- Je sais que tu t'en veux par rapport à Lilli et que tu t'es toujours demandé comment ça aurait pu être si tu étais resté.

McGee- Comment sais-tu ça ?

Kate- Ne cherche pas à comprendre le pourquoi du comment et regarde.

McGee _regarda un homme sortir de la salle de bain, i__l avait encore plusieurs boutons de sa chemise encore ouverte et ces manches remontées et on pouvait y constater plusieurs bleus et ecchymoses et quand il se rapprocha un peu plus près de l'homme il put constater que cet homme n'était autre que lui, puis i__l vit sortir une femme de la chambre à coucher, qui n'était autre que Katie la mère de sa fille._

_Katie- Lilli coupe cette télé toute de suite._

_Lilli- Mais maman c'est la fin, s'il te plait._

_Katie- C'est trop fort._

_Lilli- Mais…._

_Katie- Tu me désobéis tu vas voir si tu vas recommencer._

_Lilli- Non maman, s'il te plait._

_McGee- (en attrapant le poing de la femme qui allait le mettre sur Lilli) Je t'interdis de la toucher._

_Katie- Elle m'a désobéit._

_McGee- Ce n'est pas une raison._

_Katie- D'accord tu vas prendre à sa place, apparemment t'en a pas eu encore assez._

_Puis Katie se remit à le frapper, cette fois ci elle était tellement en colère de ne pouvoir lever la main sur sa fille qu'elle le frappa même au visage, il devait surement avoir quelque chose de cassée cette fois ci, lui ne ripostait pas, jamais il ne voudrait devenir comme elle et jamais il ne pourrait lever la main sur une femme._

_Katie- Va travailler maintenant et prend Lilli avec toi, je ne veux pas la voir._

_McGee- T'en fais pas, j'avais l'attention de l'emmener avec moi._

_McGee pris la petite Lilli par la main car cette fois, il était incapable de la porter, mais avant de partir il fit bien attention à fermer sa chemise et à remettre ses manches de chemises normalement et pour le bleu au visage, il trouverait bien une excuse à servir au patron, depuis qu'il était avec Katie il avait appris à mentir correctement, c'était devenu un pro dans cette catégorie. Il déposa Lilli à la crèche et parti à son travail, en taxi c'était plus sûr. Quand il arriva à son bureau il put constater le regard de Tony sur lui._

_McGee- (agacé) Tony si t'as quelque chose à dire va y dis-le._

_Tony- Je me demande juste comment ta pu obtenir ce bleu._

_McGee- Cette une histoire stupide qui ne sert à rien d'être racontée._

_Tony- Allez s'il te plait bizut._

_Ziva- Tony si il te dit que ça ne sert à rien d'être racontée, ne cherche pas et travail._

_Tony- Oh allez Ziva, me dis pas que tu n'aimerais pas savoir._

_McGee - Tony la ferme, laisse-moi tranquille d'accord._

_C'est à ce moment-là que Gibbs choisit d'arriver._

_Gibbs- Tony travail et McGee allez voir Ducky, pour votre œil_

_McGee- Pas la peine patron, c'est bon je vais bien_

_Gibbs- Ducky ou je vous prive de terrain._

_McGee- C'est bon j'y vais._

_McGee descendit dont à la morgue pour aller voir Ducky en espérant qu'il ne découvre pas son petit secret ou plutôt grand secret._

_McGee- Ducky,_

_Ducky- Timothy mais qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé._

_McGee- Rien de grave mais Gibbs a insisté pour que je vienne te voir._

_Ducky- Viens assied toi, je vais regarder ça._

_McGee- C'est bon j'ai pas mal tu sais._

_Ducky- C'est moi le médecin, tu veux bien déboutonner le haut de ta chemise._

_McGee- (commençant à paniquer) Non je ne préfère pas, de toute façon tu voulais juste voir mon œil alors pourquoi._

_Ducky- Parce que j'ai l'impression que tu as des marques dans le cou._

_McGee- Tu te trompes j'ai rien d'accord._

_Ducky- Alors laisse-moi regarder ça._

_McGee- Non ! Et la discussion est terminée, j'ai du travail._

_Ducky- Par contre je t'interdis d'aller sur le terrain pour aujourd'hui._

_McGee- Mais…._

_Ducky- Et la discussion est terminée._

_Puis McGee repartit en colère à son bureau sous le regard inquiet de Ducky._

_Ducky- Que caches-tu Timothy._

_Quand McGee sortit de l'ascenseur pour retourner au travail, on pouvait constater qu'il était en colère, ce qui voulait surement dire qu'il était privé de terrain pour aujourd'hui._

_Tony- Alors le bleu, t'as l'air en colère, Ducky t'as interdit de terrain c'est ça._

_McGee - La ferme Tony, je n' ai vraiment pas envie de t' entendre, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment._

_Tony- Oh aller McColère c'est pas gave tu feras juste un peu de paperasse aujourd'hui._

_McGee- Tony continu et je te jure que je t'en colle une._

_Tony- J'aimerai bien voir ça._

_McGee se leva de son siège pour se retrouver face à Tony il releva ses manches en oubliant complètement les bleus qu'il avait au niveau des bras ainsi que la douleur qu'il ressentait dans ses et lui envoya un poing malgré le peu de force qu'il restait mais quand Tony reprit ces esprits il ne vit que la couleur des poignets de Tim._

_Tony- McGee, qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?_

_McGee- De quoi tu parles ?_

_Tony- T'es bras._

_McGee- (se dépêchant de remettre ses manches) Rien, ça ne te regarde pas, compris._

_Tony- Si ça me regarde, qui t'as fait ça ?_

_McGee- Personne._

_Tony- Tu t'es fait ces bleus tout seul._

_Gibbs- Quels bleus Tony ?_

_Tony- Demande à McGee._

_Gibbs- Je vous écoute McGee de quels bleus parle-t-il ?_

_McGee- Ce n'est que quelques bleus, je vais bien._

_Gibbs- Je peux voir ?_

_McGee- Non ! Et j'en ai marre de vous avoir tous sur le dos, je m'en vais, je démissionne._

_Ziva- Attend McGee, t'y vas pas un peu fort, prend le temps de te calmer et on en reparle après._

_McGee- Tout a été dit._

_McGee partit donc du NCIS mais il ne rentra pas de suite chez lui, il repensait à ce qu'il venait de faire, il avait démissionné, il n'avait que deux choses dans sa misérable vie sa fille et le NCIS et il en avait perdu un tout ça à cause d'un simple excès de colère, Katie avait finalement raison il devait être stupide. Il s'assit sur un banc pour se reposer un peu, sa poitrine commençait à lui faire mal, cela devait surement venir des coups reçu par Katie, il commençait à avoir du mal à respirer quand un homme s'approcha de lui mais à peine ce vieille lu approcher qu'il perdit connaissance et que son cœur lâcha._

McGee- Kate qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je suis mort c'est ça ?

Kate- Si tu étais resté avec elle, dans cette réalité, c'est qu'il se serait passé oui, hémorragie interne suite à de trop grand nombre de coups.

McGee- Et Lilli qu'est-ce qu'il lui serait arrivé ?

Kate- Veut tu vraiment le savoir ?

McGee- Oui.

Kate- Très bien alors je vais te montrer.

McGee- Où sommes-nous ? Tout parait avoir changé.

Kate- C'est normal, Lilli a aujourd'hui 18 ans, regarde.

_Lilli- T'as ce que je t'ai demandé._

_Homme- Oui, tiens, fais gaffe c'est plus fort que d'habitude._

_Lilli- Plus rien à perdre, combien ?_

_Hom- 70 dollars._

_Lilli- Tiens, ravis d'avoir fait affaire avec toi._

McGee- Elle est devenue une droguée.

Kate- Oui, maintenant retournons à l'hôpital.

Quand McGee et Kate revinrent de leur petit « voyage » dans la chambre d'hôpital de Tim, ils constatèrent qu'Abby était toujours là, sa tête était allongée sur le rebord du lit de McGee en train de dormir.

Kate- Ils ont tous besoin de toi maintenant retourne auprès d'eux et arrête de culpabilisé par rapport à Lilli, comme tu as pu le constater sa aurait été pire pour elle et pour toi.

McGee- Merci Kate.

Abby senti une main touchée son bras, elle releva la tête et constata que McGee, son Timmy était réveillé.

Abby- (en lui prenant la main) Timmy j'ai eu si peur, ne me refait plus jamais ça c'est compris.

McGee- Promis, ça fait combien de temps que je suis là.

Abby- Une semaine.

McGee- Tant que ça, et où est Lilli ?

Abby- Elle dort sur le lit à côté de toi, elle avait peur que si jamais elle te quittait tu partirais.

McGee- Tu veux bien la réveiller s'il te plait.

Abby- Oui….Lilli, Lilli

Lilli- Mmmh.

Abby- Papa est réveillé.

Lilli- C'est vrai.

Abby- Regarde.

Lilli- Papa !

McGee- Oui, viens me faire un câlin.

Lilli se dépêcha de grimper sur le lit de son père pour lui un énorme câlin et un gros bisous, elle resta dans ces bras puis se rendormit, heureuse.

A suivre….


End file.
